pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style)
Looney 8412-406's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Mr. Fussy (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style) - Princess Daisy Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style) - Elsa We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney 8412-406 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Joy Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Emmy in Lights, Camera, Dragons.png|Emmy as Riley Anderson The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:Looney 8412-406 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG